Just like Heaven
by Cristtine
Summary: "-No es por nada, pero Freaky Holmes tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto -comentó con una media sonrisa". Alternative Universe. Teen!lock. Sherlolly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es de ACD, Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo tomo los personajes y juego con ellos.

**Just Like Heaven.**

_(Cristtine.-)_

* * *

_Todo tiene un comienzo._

_&amp;._

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

Molly no lo entendía.

No entendía como había pasado de ser la chica más popular y con el novio más ardiente de todo Saint Brown, a ser simplemente la _chica-popular-que-fue-botada-en-el-almuerzo_.

No entendía como el desgraciado de Tom Spencer la había engañado por casi cuatro meses con una tal Sky Burban. Una chica con la que _supuestamente_ compartía clases, pero que nunca había sabido de su existencia, hasta esa fatídica hora.

—Terminamos, Molly Hooper —había dicho, quizás demasiado alto y quizás demasiado severo como para que los trecientos ochenta alumnos del instituto se paralizaran a la hora de almuerzo para ver el espectáculo que montaba Tom y su, ahora, ex novia.

—No entiendo —murmuró, aún sin poder procesar lo que su _novio_ decía.

—Eso es lo que ocurre, Molly —dijo y rió. Y no fue una risa agradable, era más bien burlesca—. Tú y esas pequeñas dos neuronas que bailan en tu cerebro, no logran procesar que tú y yo ya no va más. Se acabó.

Y un "_Ohh_" generalizado se escuchó por el casino del instituto.

Luego de eso, había tomado la mano de la pelirroja Burban y se habían marchado del lugar.

Su mejor amiga y segunda más popular, Mary Morstan, dispersó a todos los curiosos y le tomó la mano, arrastrándola por el apabullado casino.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó.

—Lejos.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos se presentaron la siguiente hora.

Apenas salieron del casino, Mary la arrastró a su Mercedes color burdeo y manejaron por minutos hasta llegar a una plaza al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Molly, escúchame —comenzó. La joven asintió levemente, sin mirarla—. Lo que dijo el imbécil de Spencer no tiene razón de ser. Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas y eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco —Molly ahogó un sollozo—. Él no te conocía.

—Quizás tenía razón —murmuró y dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

—¡No! —dijo y la volteó, mirándola directamente—. Molly, Tom fue un absoluto imbécil contigo. Siempre vio esa parte de chica popular, pero nunca se dio el trabajo de conocerte verdaderamente. Escúchame bien, Molly Hooper, no te merece. Siempre fuiste mucha mujer para él.

—¿Y por eso me dejó por esa Sky Burban?

—Quizás sea la presidenta del club audiovisual, pero sé que es una zorra por excelencia.

—¿Qué? —Molly parpadeó, confusa.

—Estuviste casi siete meses con él y no te acostaste con Tom, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Cierto —afirmó.

—Burban quizás se vea como la típica chica nerd y sin muchos amigos, pero fuera del instituto es una suripanta. John me lo dijo.

—Entonces, según lo que dices, ¿Tom me dejó porque Sky Burban le abrió las piernas antes que yo? —y sonó dolida.

—No quería decir eso, pero sí.

—Imbécil —murmuró y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

—Molls, calma, ¿vale? —Mary le tendió un pañuelo—. Cancelaré mi cita con John y tendremos una pijamada de emergencia. Solo nosotras, helado y muchas películas.

—Mary —sollozó y sonrió de medio lado—, eres una gran amiga —la muchacha del pelo rubio sonrió.

—Para eso estamos.

* * *

Mary Morstan vivía en la parte semi acaudalada de la ciudad. Sus padres eran ingenieros y tenían una pequeña empresa que era bastante rentable. Mary era hija única, así que Molly era como su hermana.

La madre de Mary las recibió y automáticamente se preocupó al ver el deplorable estado de la muchacha del cabello castaño.

—Molly, querida ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, abrazándola apenas entró a la estancia.

—Tom Spencer terminó con ella a la hora del almuerzo —respondió su hija—. No fue algo muy agradable.

—Oh, pobrecilla.

—La invité a quedarse, ¿puedo?

—Claro, no hay problema —la Señora Morstan sonrió—. Puedes usar el teléfono de la cocina para llamar a tus padres.

—Gracias —dijo y sonó sincero.

* * *

—_¡Hola! Hablas con la contestadora de la familia Hooper. En este momento no nos encontramos en casa, pero puedes dejar tu mensaje después del beep. ¡Gracias!._

—Mamá, soy yo, Molly. Mary me invitó a quedarme a dormir a su casa, tenemos que hacer un… eh… trabajo de biología para el instituto —mintió y sonó convincente. No podría decirle a su madre sobre su quiebre con Tom porque, primero, no sabían de que ella y Tom salían y, segundo, las citas estaban prohibidas hasta la universidad—. Llegaré mañana en la tarde. Te quiero —y cortó.

A eso de las ocho, cenaron comida china y vieron una telenovela estadounidense llamada Days of our Lives. La madre de Mary era fanática de ese programa, así que durante una hora, estuvieron pendientes de los Hortons y los Bradys.

Mary estuvo casi una hora hablando con John por teléfono, así que Molly dio las buenas noches y se fue a la habitación de su amiga. Necesitaba pensar y estar sola unos momentos.

Grave error.

Apenas cerró la puerta de la alcoba, las lágrimas que había aguantado durante casi toda la tarde, afloraron rápidamente. La pena y el dolor le cruzaron el pecho tan fuertemente que tuvo que sentarse de rodillas en el piso alfombrado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría en pedacitos.

Tom había sido su prototipo de chico perfecto. Y había sido su primer amor. Y según los tantos libros románticos que había leído, el primer amor, era el amor verdadero. Tom no había sido amable con ella cuando terminaron. Y la había cambiado por la chica menos popular y la más zorra de todo Saint Brown.

Si no lo negaba, no le dolía el hecho de que tenía roto el corazón, sino que, además, le habían roto el ego. Y eso le dolía mucho más.

_Una mujer con un ego roto es igualmente de peligrosa que una mujer armada_, le había dicho su abuela una vez.

Con dificultad, se levantó y se acostó encima de la colcha en la cama de su amiga. Las lágrimas ya no eran de pena, sino de rabia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, John fue a buscarlas para ir al instituto.

Mary le prestó un vestido color burdeo y zapatos a juego. La maquilló y la peinó. Al finalizar, la abrazó fuertemente.

—Hoy será nuestro mejor día ¿Okay?

—Okay —respondió con una media sonrisa.

John las esperaba con la puerta del Mercedes abierta. Saludó a Mary con un beso y abrazó a Mary fuertemente.

—Cuando quieras, los chicos de la banda podemos ir y destrozarle la cara a Spencer. Tu solo dinos —dijo y Molly rio.

—Gracias, John.

—Para eso estamos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Mary se fue de copiloto, así que Molly se sentó atrás. El novio de su amiga le tendió un bagel y lo aceptó gustosa.

John Watson había llegado a Saint Brown hace tres años. Mary siempre había sido el tipo de chica que solamente salía con deportistas o chicos populares de otros institutos. De hecho, antes de sentar cabeza con John, no solía tener la mejor de las reputaciones dentro del mundo estudiantil. Aunque nunca se había acostado con nadie, siempre corrían rumores sobre sus conquistas.

John era rubio, al igual que su amiga, y tocaba el clarinete en la banda escolar. Mary lo había conocido a la hora del almuerzo, luego de que, sin querer, le había derramado el té helado en la camisa institucional.

Por alguna extraña razón, Mary se había quedado prendada en los ojos del chico y, al parecer, a John le gustaba desde que había llegado. Pero siempre había sido un imposible para él.

Así que cuando John y Mary aparecieron tomados de la mano un día lunes, fue sorpresivo hasta para Molly.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al instituto esa mañana, había algo extraño.

A la entrada del instituto, había un tumulto de personas agitadas que gritaban y se movían de un lado a otro.

—¿Pelea? —preguntó Mary a su novio.

—Pelea —afirmó y se apresuró en bajar del automóvil de su chica—. Quédense aquí, iré a ver qué sucede.

John se bajó del auto y caminó rápidamente hacia el tumulto de personas que ahí se encontraban.

Molly iba decir algo, cuando su amiga gritó:

—¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA! —exclamó y bajó rápidamente del carro.

La joven se quedó en el auto, perpleja. Al parecer, John se había involucrado en la pelea.

Estaba por bajarse, cuando el director y varios profesores llegaron a controlar toda la situación. Mary llegó corriendo a su lado.

—A que no sabes —dijo, mientras tomaba su bolso y el de John.

—¿Qué cosa? —curioseó, bajándose del coche y encaminándose con su amiga hacia el instituto.

—Le estaban pegando a Spencer —respondió, con la emoción destilando por la voz.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó y Mary la hizo callar.

—Eso mismo —dijo, mientras entraban al pasillo del instituto. Varios alumnos se voltearon al ver a Molly. Podía escuchar los murmullos. Sabía que hablaban de ella.

—¿Y John porqué se involucró en la pelea? —pregunto, cuando estaban casi por llegar a sus casilleros.

—El amigo de John le estaba propinando la golpiza a Spencer —susurró, como si fuera un secreto—. Por eso se involucró.

—¿Cuál de todos los amigos de él?

—_Freaky Holmes_ lo golpeó.

La sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de la joven. De todos los hombres en el universo, Sherlock Holmes tenía que ser.

* * *

Ojalá que les guste esta nueva historia. No estoy muy familiarizada con el teen!lock, pero trataré de que sus personalidades se ajusten bastante al canon. Mis disculpas de ante mano por el AU y ciertos OoC que puedan haber. "La vida secreta de Molly" trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible.

Un abrazo enorme!

**Cris.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todo de Moffat, Gatiss, BBC y ACD.

**Just Like Heaven.**

_(Cristtine.-)_

* * *

_and i promise you i promise that_

_i'll run away with you_

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

Al llegar a su primera clase del día, Molly no pudo concentrarse. Pensaba que _aquel_ tema ya era algo superado en su vida, pero cuando su amiga le dijo sobre los involucrados en la pelea, algo en su interior hizo _clic_ y los recuerdos que tenía olvidados, renacieron en su mente.

Antes de ser la chica popular, Molly Hooper era una doña nadie. No era bonita, era algo torpe y no tenía amigos.

Bueno, tenía uno.

Ese amigo era Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Tres años y medio atrás, Molly Hooper veía la popularidad como un imposible. Era solo un sueño platónico el simple hecho de tratar de optar a ser parte de la realeza adolescente del instituto.

Pasaba la mayor parte en la biblioteca o en el laboratorio de biología. No era muy fan de estar siempre rodeada de gente y —en parte— era culpa de su mejor amigo.

—Suponía que te iba a encontrar aquí —dijo una voz suave, como de barítono.

—¿Suponías? —curioseó, sin dejar de mirar el microscopio.

—Son más de las tres de la tarde. Por lo que tengo entendido, el alumnado ya se ha retirado a sus hogares —comenzó, mientras caminaba por el lugar—. Desde hace dos semanas y tres días, vienes después de clases al laboratorio de Callahan a revisar muestras. Quizás porque de verdad te interesa la biología o quizás, al ser su nueva ayudante, tienes que preparar las muestras para los demás alumnos.

La joven levantó su rostro y miró al chico desde el otro lado de la mesa. Llevaba su habitual abrigo oscuro largo y su bufanda color azul. Era su sello distintivo.

Sherlock Holmes la miraba con una media sonrisa.

—¿Suponías? —volvió a reafirmar, levantando su ceja izquierda.

—No, ya es un hecho de que, hace dos semanas y tres días, vienes todos los días después de clases. Ya no es más un supuesto hipotético —chasqueó la lengua.

—Exacto —dijo, comenzando a guardar los útiles.

Sherlock y Molly se habían conocido en septiembre de ese año. Eran compañeros en Biología Avanzada y el profesor, los había puesto de compañeros de mesa. Sherlock era mayor que ella por un año, aunque parecía mucho mayor que todos los alumnos del instituto.

Apenas se conocieron, Sherlock dedujo todo sobre ella.

Molly se sorprendió cuando, de la nada, comenzó a relatarle la vida y el carácter como si nada.

De hecho, no fue la única. Lo hizo con los compañeros de clase, los demás alumnos del instituto, profesores y hasta el mismo director. Molly estaba asombrada con la capacidad que Holmes tenía para deducir a las personas sin dificultad.

Los demás, no estaban muy cómodos con la situación. Varios dijeron que era un lector de mentes o que tenía poderes sobre naturales. Así que comenzaron a llamarlo _Freaky Holmes_.

En un principio, Molly salió a la defensa de Holmes. Pero luego de mucho, fue el mismo Sherlock que le dijo que ya no lo hiciera más.

—No me molesta, de verdad —había dicho con una media sonrisa. Y Molly había sentido mariposas revolotear por su estómago.

Sherlock se sentó en uno de los banquillos, mientras curioseaba en una caja con placas de Petri. Era su rutina: Holmes la esperaba después de clases —o a la inversa, si es que Sherlock tenía que quedarse en el laboratorio de química con Snowall— y caminaban juntos hasta la casa de la joven.

—Está mal rotulado —dijo, pasándole una placa de Petri sin dejar de mirar las demás. Hooper la tomó y la dejó al lado.

—Gracias —murmuró, levantando su vista del microscopio solo unos segundos.

Molly admitía algo —pero solo para ella y quizás su diario de vida—, Sherlock Holmes era la definición de alguien guapísimo. Siempre lo había encontrado bastante agradable a la vista dentro de la población masculina del instituto, pero jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, era su mayor secreto.

Después de completar y rotular todas las muestras, salieron del instituto en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos era muy conversador y Molly sabía que Holmes apreciaba los silencios que se formaban entre ellos. No eran de aquellos en los que necesariamente tenían que hablar, sino más bien eran de comodidad y confianza.

La amistad entre Sherlock y Molly surgió con el tiempo y casi cumpliendo los dos años de amistad, Tom Spencer apareció.

Molly quedó prendada de la sonrisa de Tom casi al instante y a al joven poco y nada le importaba que la muchacha no fuera de las personas más populares del instituto. A Hooper le gustaba Tom y veía que sus intenciones eran buenas.

A los meses de haber comenzado amistad con Spencer, Sherlock la visitó en su casa.

—Molly, Spencer no es un buen tipo —dijo y ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Sherlock —le rebatió.

Holmes suspiró. —Tú sabes que puedo deducir a todos, ¿cierto? —Molly asintió—, lo hice con Spencer y tengo mis fundamentos para decirte que él no es buen tipo.

La muchacha no aguantó más. —Vete de aquí, Sherlock Holmes —siseó—. Lo que ocurra en mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

Y Holmes no volvió a buscarla.

* * *

Ahora, tiempo después, Molly sentía que había dejado de lado a la única persona que había sido su verdadero amigo. Que la había aceptado sin todas las cosas que se unieron a ella después de que había comenzado su relación con Tom.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el primer bloque de clases. Al tomar sus cosas, varios se voltearon a verla. Ahora es cuando sentía nostalgia por su antigua vida, el pasar desapercibida por los pasillos y que solo algunos supieran de su existencia.

La popularidad no era una ventaja en ese momento.

Al salir se encontró con Mary y John, que tenía el labio inferior hinchado.

Molly ahogó una exclamación. —John recibió un golpe de uno de los amigos de Spencer —le explicó a la joven—. Ahora tiene detención por dos semanas —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Todo esto por defender a _Freaky Holmes_? —dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia los casilleros. Mary y John la siguieron.

—Molly, para —la reprendió su amigo—. Tú sabes que antes de Spencer y la popularidad, él existió en tu vida.

La joven enmudeció un par de segundos. —Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso —masculló enojada, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Entonces, Molly, explícame porque él estaba golpeando a Spencer esta mañana —John se cruzó de brazos. Miró a la muchacha del pelo castaño con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta.

Molly miró a su amiga y no supo que responder. —Sinceramente no lo sé, John. Holmes y yo dejamos de ser amigos hace bastante tiempo —dijo y se volteó a su casillero, sacó su libro de historia y aprovechó de arreglarse el cabello en el espejito que tenía.

—Quizás para ti es así, pero para Sherlock no lo es —sentenció el novio de su amiga. Molly lo miró a través del espejo con perplejidad. La joven no respondió—. Tú sabes que Sherlock y yo somos amigos hace bastante y si él hoy estaba golpeando a Tom fue por razones válidas.

La joven cerró el casillero con un golpe y volteó a ver a sus amigos. —¿Y qué clase de razones serían esas?

—Aunque no quieras admitirlo, él sigue siendo tu amigo, aún después de todo —Molly no supo que decir. John suspiró y continuó—. Él sigue siendo parte de tu vida, aunque tú no lo quieras. Y si él hizo todo lo que hizo hoy, fue porque aún le preocupas y porque ayer odió todo lo que Spencer te hizo a la hora de almuerzo.

Mary asintió. —Deberías hablar con él, mal que mal, tienen un pasado en común.

Molly lo meditó unos segundos. —Lo haré —suspiró y se fue a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Molly encontró a Sherlock en unas de las bancas del instituto. La que estaba más alejada de todo el bullicio estudiantil.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, usando su abrigo negro usual.

La joven se acercó lo suficiente como para poder hablarle sin tener que forzar mucho la voz.

—Sherlock —comenzó, el joven no se volteó—, solo vine a decirte gracias por lo que hiciste hoy en la mañana —nada, Molly siguió—. Sé qué hace tiempo no hablamos y, sinceramente, ya pensaba que no éramos amigos, pero John me dijo todo lo contrario.

Aquello pareció activar al joven. Molly vio que se volteaba lentamente hasta quedar de frente a ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo John?

Había extrañado la voz de Holmes. No es que durante el tiempo en que ella y Tom habían sido pareja no lo hubiera visto, pero a propósito trataba de no toparse con él y en la única clase que tomaban juntos, Molly trataba de no tomarlo en cuenta.

Si era sincera, añoraba su amistad. Y el volver a enfrentarlo después de meses, le revolvió el estómago de nervios.

—John me dijo que… eh, ha-habías golp-golpeado a Spencer p-por lo que sucedió a-ayer —las palabras le salieron con dificultad. Era de esperarse ya que había pasado tiempo desde que hablaron por última vez.

Sherlock mantuvo silencio. Se levantó de su asiento y Molly se fijó que estaba mucho más alto de lo que ella recordaba. Se le marcaban más las mejillas y el pelo lo tenía más desordenado si aquello era posible.

—Lo que sea que John te haya comentado, es mentira —la joven iba a hablar, pero Sherlock dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

Molly quedó perpleja y con una sensación de desazón. Por alguna extraña razón, le dolió mucho más que lo sucedido con Spencer.

* * *

Días pasaron y ni John o Mary le hablaron del tema de Sherlock. Molly trató de seguir con su rutina en el instituto y los rumores y murmullos poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo en el tiempo.

Una tarde, al llegar a su casa, su madre la esperaba en la cocina.

—Te llegó esto hoy, Molly —dijo, entregándole un sobre de inmaculado blanco.

La joven lo miró con rareza. —No sé qué significa, mamá —dijo sinceramente, dando vuelta el sobre para ver quién se lo había enviado. La textura del papel se sentía caro en sus manos y al ver el remitente se sorprendió.

Solo tres letras lo adornaban.

"_W.S.H"_

* * *

Repitan todos después de mi _"Cris es una pésima mujer que no actualiza nunca"_

Millones no, **TRILLONES** de disculpas por no actualizar en más de un año. Pero va en que me enfoqué en escribir otras cosillas y bueno, la vida pasó y un largo etcétera. A mi defensa debo decir que no recordaba que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había publicado.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Los reviews se agradecen incluso cuando son solo un montón de improperios para mi y mi poca constancia al actualizar. Además, espero terminar este fanfic pronto, ya que no serán más de seis capítulos.

Muchísimos abrazos y espero que hayan disfrutado The Abominable Bride tanto como yo lo hice!

**Cris.-**


End file.
